Delivering wireless power to electronic devices is a very challenging problem that requires an electronic device to be configured with additional dedicated circuitry and/or components that receive and process the wireless power. Unfortunately, adding the additional circuitry and/or components increases the costs and footprint (or size) of the electronic devices that are already space-limited and expensive.
Furthermore, reusing components such as, for example, an existing antenna, for additional purposes can result in processing circuitry receiving signals that damage and/or otherwise affect proper functioning of components. For example, signal interference between a modulated data signal and a wireless power signal in an integrated circuit, e.g. a Wi-Fi chip or core, can result in damage to the chip and/or other components of the electronic device. As discussed above, adding an additional dedicated antenna to resolve the signal interference issue requires extra space, increases costs and can require major modifications to the underlying design of the electronic devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for technology that overcomes the problem demonstrated above, as well as one that provides additional benefits. The examples provided herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.